In the Elevator
by BlackRozes
Summary: She would never contemplate doing it inside an elevator. Drabble/shot


Elevator Sex

She could never contemplate doing it inside an elevator. Not that she was afraid of being caught in a compromising position by strange people, because she had had sex in every titillating almost-public place available that she could think of, and some only Sesshoumaru could think of. She simply couldn't because she was afraid.

She knew it was silly to have such an irrational fear. Other people feared rational things like car accidents, drowning, death, even thunderstorms and lightning, but not her. No, she had to fear something so commonplace, so safe; because who really, besides all the almost heroines who plummet 40 something levels to their death in those horrible thrillers, feared elevators at all? She could treat the goriest wounds New York City had to offer without batting an eye, yet she'd turn into a wailing, blubbering mess the moment she stepped onto an elevator. Maybe she had watched too many horror movies, or she was selectively afraid of the enclosed space that was an elevator, or maybe it was the trauma of practically being born (and conceived, as her mother had revealed with happy sighs) in an elevator, although she really felt it might be more the latter part of the latter since her mother had been pretty explicit and she had been, at that age, still disgusted with her parents kissing, because ewww, gross. The bottom line was that Higurashi Kagome, now Taisho Kagome, was hysterically afraid of elevators. So she avoided them at all costs.

She told the people at work that she liked to walk the stairs to get exercise when they asked, and no one questioned her because it was only 6 floors. She built up a reputation for forgetting things because that was always her excuse when the people she was having drinks or dinner with after work trooped into the elevator and stared at her expectantly. Her close friends knew, of course, and ribbed her for it, a favor she returned with Sango and her fear of spandex and Miroku his fear of cute fluffy animals. Her boyfriend & fiancé of two years, now husband, knew nothing about this fear. His estate, where they had lived together for a year, was a sprawling affair, and their home was three stories with two grand spiraling staircases and no elevator. She had never visited him at work because she didn't want to walk the 50 floors to his office at the top; that and his secretaries hated her, which worked as an excuse for not visiting him since she had been busy working on her promotion to head of her department. He of course, had promised to get rid of his secretaries, but Kagome very easily convinced him to forget about it in lieu of moving onto more pleasurable things. Now Kagome knew he never figured out for himself her fear for all the clues he did receive, but that wasn't to say he was an inattentive lover.

No, Sesshoumaru Taisho was anything but inattentive to the woman who had him wrapped around her little finger. They ate at elaborate restaurants and went to classy society parties; they ate at simple restaurants she loved and hosted small parties with friends. He'd sweep her off to short vacations when she least suspected it, to exotic locales or hiking trips in Yellowstone; he took joy in surprising her. She would walk into the house after a horrible day at work and he'd immediately glide into the kitchen to return with a bowl of ice cream, Ben & Jerry's Cookies & Cream, and she'd curl up into his arms and fall asleep to the sound of the movie and his heartbeat. He showered her with gifts and twice that the amount of affection; if he was ice to the world, he became vapor in her hands. He loved her like she was his soul, like she was everything good in the world, not despite but because of her cold feet in bed and her inability to brew good coffee; and she loved him.

So it was that thought that led her to keep her mouth sealed in silence as he swept her out of the limo and carried her though the hotel lobby to the elevators. She contemplated for a second telling him as they drew nearer to jaws of doom that were the elevator doors, but she could not subject him to walking up the fifty flights of stairs to their presidential suite carrying her, as he refused to let her down, so she closed her eyes instead.

She didn't register the fact that they had in fact past the elevators until he had taken the first two steps up the stairs and then her eyes flew open. She met his eyes with damp ones, ashamed that she could underestimate how attuned he was to her, and he quirked his lips in response and kissed her nose.

"Sorry love, I don't mean to disappoint you, but I don't think I'm ready to do it in the elevator yet."

She could only throw herself into his neck and blubber incoherent things and 'I love you's' in response. He smiled into her hair as he continued the climb up.

"My silly Kagome." And she laughed because she was silly, but she was his silly.

--

Love. : Given that this was finished at 1:20 in the morning I think I've done a decent job, yes? Oh, title change because they said title must be rated G. I'm really still new here.


End file.
